Damon Jeffries (Earth-7149)
Damon Jeffries, nicknamed DJ, was a radio manager of the United Nations stationed aboard the research and mining outpost Con-Am 27. In 2571, DJand his crew became involved in surviving a small-scale xenomorph outbreak at Con-Am 27 alongside Ellen Ripley, as they were stalked and killed by a pair of xenomorphs one by one. Biography Finding Ripley In Winter 2557, explorer Matias Jernigan crash-landed his D81-LRT Condor nearby the Concordance Extraction Corporation mining outpost Con-Am 27, where they were killed by the camp's commander, Barrie Montone, who attacked them in self-defense after thinking they had gone crazy. Afterwards, the crew rushed to extinguish the blaze from the explosion of the Condor and help carry Jernigan's body to the laboratory. Hours later, during the fall of the evening, Dr. Marian Lazarus and Laurence Miller returned from their investigation to the nearby stranded freighter [[UNCS Event Horizon (Earth-7149)|UNCS Event Horizon]], from where Jernigan came from, with a woman, Ellen Ripley and an Ovomorph. Skirmish of Kamchatka , Dr. William Weir, and Laurence Miller picking up a signal from the [[UNCS (Earth-7149)|UNCS Event Horizon]].]]Hours later, DJ was awakened by Ripley once she witnessed a xenomorph killing MacReady at the outpost's dog kennel. He arrived just in time to witness MacReady being mauled alive. The alien was almost killed by Childs later on with an M7057 flamethrower, but the creature managed to escape and later kill Barrie Montone. Palmer, alongside the rest of the personnel and Ripley, was drawn to the laboratory, where they discovered the blood locker and its samples had been destroyed by the xenomorph, which prevented a possible blood serum test from discovering who had been impregnated by a Facehugger, creating paranoia and leading Ripley to lock both Mark Sheppard and Dr. Lazarus after suspecting of them. After Justin Noseworthy, the last biologist, went missing during a deliberate power outage caused by the xenomorph, Ripley organized a search party to locate him while assigning DJ and Richard Cooper together. Cooper disagreed with her decision, stating he wanted to go with Sean Smith, which led to another argument between between the crew. Ripley then left Cooper, DJ, and Smith at the outpost while she and Joely Starck went to investigate the exterior of Con-Am 24 using EVA suits. Forty minutes later, Ripley, however, was able to return to the outpost without a guide line, and broke into the storage room, where she threatened to kill the crew with an M9 fragmentation grenade. During the ensuing heated debate, Smith suffered a heart attack, prompting a nervous Lazarus to revive him with defibrillation, aided by Ripley. Death However, Smith's chest was violently torn by a Chestburster, who violently tore Lazarus' chest with its jaws, leading the doctor to quickly die from blood loss. To determine if anyone else was also impregnated, Ripley improvised a rudimentary blood test using a heated copper wire and samples she took from the crew. After noticing the Chestburster's behavior, Ripley theorized that the creature would attempt to flee from a host if harmed. Before she dipped the heated wire into the petri drish with Palmer's blood, they were stumbled by the Thing, who jumped out from the ceiling, decapitated Palmer and slashed DJ in the chest with its tail, before Ripley was able to burn the creature with an M7057 flamethrower. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Males of Earth-7149 Category:Humans of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:Xenomorph victims (Earth-7149) Category:Killed by the Thing (Earth-7149) Category:United Nations officials (Earth-7149) Category:Con-Am 27 personnel (Earth-7149)